Cinta Pertama DISC
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Cinta dari adalah hubungan saling nyaman, tidak terbebani, dan hubungannya mutualisme dalam arti yang baik. Seperti hubungan Dia dan Yoongi.
1. Refleksi

"Semua orang mendapatkan cerita dan bintang yang berbeda."

"Ya, aku tau."

"Tetapi….kau sama denganku. Bagaimana bisa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Menatap lurus pada manik eboniku yang tampak menyiratkan rasa ingin tau.

* * *

 **Refleksi**

[AU!]

* * *

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi dengan suasana yang terkesan kelam, namun menyiratkan banyak makna. Payung warna-warni mengelilingi lautan kota yang aku lihat dari balik jendela perpustakaan. Kombinasi dari aroma khas buku tua, secangkir teh, dan pemanas ruangan membuatku tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk yang sedari tadi aku tempati. Bahkan buku yang berada dihadapanku, aku acuhkan begitu saja.

"Ah, seandainya aku tidak terlahir…."

Kedua mataku kembali menatap kosong, entah memandang apa. Tak sengaja, aku pun berpikir.

Untuk apa aku hidup?

Kedua orang tua yang hampir bercerai, kebutuhan hidup yang harus dipenuhi, teman-teman yang datang jika mereka butuh, usaha yang tidak berarti…

Dan tentunya mimpi yang tenggelam.

Ah, dunia ini busuk. Sungguh busuk.

Aku pun tertawa memikirkan itu semua setelah menyadari betapa konyolnya pikiranku.

Hei, sejak kapan dunia itu adil?

Tawa dariku ternyata mengundang mata seorang gadis cantik yang ada yang berdiri di samping meja yang ada di hadapanku. Gadis itu cukup modis dengan kaus hitam, celana jeans dan sepatu c _onverse_ merah. Rambut panjangnya dicat pink, bibir yang penuh, dan sorot maniknya yang bersinar seperti anak anjing. Ia sepertinya ingin mengambil buku di rak.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihatku, membuat aku langsung berdehem sekilas.

Aduh, sejak kapan gadis itu disana sih?

Aku segera memasang gestur meminta maaf dan kembali membaca buku tua yang kuambil tadi begitu gadis itu merespon gestur permohonan maafku.

"Memalukan." Aku segera menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan sebelum kembali berkencan dengan buku-buku tuaku.

Ah, dua buku lagi. Sepertinya aku akan meminjam mereka.

* * *

Hari ini, pada suasana dingin yang menjalar bagai akar, aku kembali berjumpa dengan gadis cantik yang kemarin di perpustakaan. Gadis itu melihatku dan tersenyum. "Maaf, apa tak masalah jika aku duduk di hadapanmu?"

"Tentu tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Ia kemudian duduk seraya meletakkan lima buah buku yang ia bawa. Segera ia pisahkan empat dan satunya ia taruh di hadapannya. Mulai membaca. Aku melirik sedikit apa yang dia baca.

Eh, buku pilihannya….sama denganku, toh?

Aku kembali fokus dengan bacaanku. Hanya keheningan yang menemani kami.

Suara petir membuyarkan fokusku pada buku yang sedang aku baca. Sepertinya ia pun begitu. Aku pun menatapnya sambil berkata, "Kau kaget?"

Gadis itupun mengangguk, "Ya. Aku kaget. Aku begitu fokus dengan bukuku. Jadi, ya…"

Eh?

"Pikiran kita sama." celetukku.

"Benarkah? Wah."

Aku pun mengangguk. "Ah, ya. Apa kau suka buku itu?"

"Tentu." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku sangat suka."

Aku pun tertawa kecil. "Cerita buku itu benar-benar bagus. Sastra lama memang punya keunikan tersendiri ya."

"Kau benar." Ia menunduk sejenak. Kemudian, ia menatapku kembali. "Sastra lama itu unik dan mampu membuat masalahku seolah menghilang meskipun sejenak."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku.

"Aku hidup seolah sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuaku akan bercerai sebentar lagi. Mereka bertengkar tadi. Apa kau tau? Jujur saja, di satu sisi aku ingin melihat mereka bersama, tetapi aku juga…tidak ingin melihat mereka saling melukai. Kau tau apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk mendamaikan mereka?"

"Ya, sudah. Tetapi, aku tak melihat rasa cinta yang sama seperti dulu dari mereka. Dan lagi, mereka menganggapku cukup dewasa itu menghadapi hal ini. Tapi..hatiku ingin melihat mereka bersama. Apa aku egois?"

"Ngh…" Aku memutar mataku. "Kurasa tidak. Wajar bagi seorang anak jika ingin melihat orang tuanya bersama bukan?"

"Kau benar, ah….". Tersadar akan sesuatu, dia langsung menatapku panik, "Begitu….ah, aku jadi membicarakan masalahku. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah."

Aku tak sengaja melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jam lima sore. Sebentar lagi surga ini akan tutup.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Apa kau masih ingin disini?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Segeralah pulang atau hujan akan semakin lebat."

"Baiklah. Ah…aku tidak akan bercerita ke siapa-siapa mengenai tadi. Kau tenang saja."

"Eh?" Dia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

* * *

 _Weekend_ yang telah berakhir membuatku kembali harus berhadapan dengan berbagai rutinitas. Berteman dengan iblis dengan bentuk seperti manusia, menghadapi banyaknya pekerjaan, dan juga kehancuran keluargaku.

Aku butuh buku. Aroma buku tua.

Aku ingin surgaku.

Dan aku yang tidak tahan kembali ke tempat yang hangat dan nyaman tersebut. Kali ini, aku meminjam sepuluh buku.

Paman yang menjaga perpustakaan pun menatapku seolah kedua bola matanya melompat, "Banyak sekali yang kau bawa. Mau kubantu membawanya ke tempat biasa kau duduk?"

"Tidak, terimakasih ahjussi." ujarku tersenyum.

"Tak biasanya kau datang di hari selain Sabtu dan Minggu."

"Ya…aku ingin menenangkan diriku."

Dan lari dari kegelapan dunia yang aku tinggali.

Aku meletakkan buku-bukuku dan kembali tenggelam dalam dunia hangat ini. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk cuti sehari dari pekerjaan.

Dan lagi, aku bertemu dengan gadis kemarin. Dan kali ini ia membawa sepuluh buku yang sama denganku.

Lagi?

Ia tersenyum kecil dan duduk di hadapanku tanpa aba-aba.

Dahiku berkerut heran, diikuti dengan suara tawa yang menguar begitu saja darinya.

* * *

"Ekspresimu aneh."

"Ha?" responku.

"Ekspresimu." ujarnya seraya menunjukku.

Aku tertawa canggung. "Ah..ya…hahahaha…"

"Kau tau? Orang tuaku….pada akhirnya bercerai. Usahaku sia-sia."

Mataku pun melebar, sedikit tersentak.

"Dan lagi, aku kembali menjadi budak. Dan lucunya, usahaku tidak dipandang. Yang dipuji adalah dia, si penjilat."

Aku pun menunduk sejenak, kemudian menatapnya, "Usaha…tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia. Kau bisa coba di kesempatan lainnya."

Ah, aku benci pembohong, tapi aku sendiri berbohong.

Gadis itu kembali berkata, "Benarkah? Tapi, aku sudah banyak berusaha. Jujur saja, aku lelah."

"Semua orang mendapatkan cerita dan bintang yang berbeda."

"Ya, aku tau."

"Tetapi….kau sama denganku. Bagaimana bisa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Menatap lurus pada manik eboniku yang tampak menyiratkan rasa ingin tau.

"Entahlah, mungkin takdir?"

* * *

Sabtunya, aku kembali ke dunia terang itu kembali. Paman penjaga perpustakaan seperti biasa menyambutku, namun kali ini dengan senyuman yang entah berarti apa.

"Tempat ini akan segera ditutup. Kontraktor akan membangun mall."

Ah, pantas saja sorot matanya menyiratkan kepiluan. Entah kepiluan itu tertuju pada sosokku atau kepada dirinya sendiri.

Surga ini akan hancur besok.

Apa berarti aku tidak akan punya tempat kembali?

Apa berarti aku tidak akan menghirup aroma buku tua dengan suasana hangat yang ada disini?

Dan…..

Apa berarti aku tidak akan bertemu gadis bersurai pink itu kembali?

Bodohnya aku yang lupa menanyakan namanya selama satu minggu. Aku benar-benar mengutuk kecerobohanku.

Tunggu, apa dia tau ya perpustakaan ini akan ditutup?

"Kau bisa habiskan malammu disini. Mungkin kau akan rindu dengan suasana disini?" ujar paman itu.

"Terimakasih, ahjussi. Aku terima tawaranmu."

"Buku-bukunya akan kusimpan. Ini memiliki kenangan kakekku."

"Ah, begitu." Aku mengangguk.

"Silahkan membaca untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena besok pagi, tempat ini akan dikosongkan. Kau tau, dunia tak pernah adil, Namjoon."

"Ehm. Aku tau, sangat tau."

"Aku akan ke belakang. Mengepak buku."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kembali ke tempat aku biasa duduk. Aku kembali melihat gadis kemarin…dengan buku yang sama denganku.

Lagi?

"Hehehehe." Ia menyengir.

"Ah, hai. Kau tau perpustakaan akan ditutup?"

Gadis itu duduk, "Ya, aku tau. Selama kau berduit banyak, apapun bisa dilakukan. Termasuk menghilangkan nyawa seseorang."

"Ya, benar."

Aku melihatnya mulai mengambil buku. Buku yang ia ambil sama dengan yang akan ingin kubaca. Apa dia melakukannya dengan sengaja atau bagaimana?

"Kau ingin baca yang itu?"

"Eh?" Ia melihat buku itu. "Ya."

"Sama dengan yang akan kubaca ya."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Ah, benar. Aku tidak sadar. Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat sedih."

Aku menghela nafas, "Siapa yang tidak sedih kalau yang apa yang ia punya direnggut?"

"Kau merasa tempat ini punyamu?"

"Tidak, aku merasa ini adalah rumahku."

"Beli saja tempatnya. Tapi sayang ya. Uang tak cukup."

"Kau ingin membelinya?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk, "Ya."

"Dan sedihnya lagi, aku memikirkan, apakah kita akan berjumpa lagi?"

"Ku kira apa." Ia tertawa. "Tentu saja, kita akan berjumpa."

Gadis itu menatapku.

"Karena…aku adalah refleksi dirimu."

Aku pun mengernyit heran seraya menatapnya.

Aku menatapnya.

Menatapnya di dalam cermin yang berada di hadapanku.

Seketika, kesadaranku menggelap diikuti dengan getaran hebat. Kepalaku sakit. Apa aku akan tidur di dalam surga yang aku impikan?

Bunyi cermin yang pecah terdengar.

Ah, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu ya?


	2. Bohong

"Aku….aku sudah jatuh…dalam sebuah kebohongan."

"Jimin…."

"Tolong, pergilah."

* * *

 **Bohong**

[AU!]

Slight!MinYoon

* * *

"Aku pernah mengambil mainan anak lain, kau tau?" ujar seorang anak bertubuh gemuk. Ia terlihat berpakaian dekil, sehabis bermain lumpur.

"Kau hebat! Luar biasa, Hyun-hyung." kagum anak lain yang memiliki usia yang sama dengan anak bertubuh gemuk.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Jimin?" tanya seorang anak yang terlihat tampan dengan mata yang seperti rubah.

"Jimin kan anak mama. Dia mana pernah melakukan hal hebat!"

Lima anak lain, termasuk Hyun-hyung tertawa.

"P…pernah! Aku pernah mencuri uang ibuku untuk membeli mainan."

"Seriusan?" tatap Hyun tidak percaya.

"Wah, bahkan Hyun-hyung saja tidak berani melakukan hal tersebut pada ibunya. Kau luar biasa, Jimin."

Jimin tertawa kikuk. Dan tiba-tiba, semua orang yang ada disana berubah menjadi bayangan hitam.

"Pembohong." teriak bayangan-bayangan itu.

Kesadarannya pun memudar.

"Mimpi itu…lagi?"

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku. Berkeringat. Nafasku juga demikian, seolah sesak.

"Jimin….segeralah sekolah, kau tidak ingin terlambat kan?"

"Iya." balasku pada ibuku.

Aku langsung mandi dan segera memakai seragam sekolah menengahku setelah mengeringkan tubuhku. Tak lupa, aku memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, aku langsung mencomot roti tawar dan meminum susu. Setelah itu, aku pun bergegas menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku pun langsung menuju kelas dan duduk di bangku.

"Jimin, PR kami. Kau pasti sudah mengerjakannya kan?" tanya temanku, Myungsoo.

"T..tentu." Aku pun memberikan PR mereka.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Jimin."

Aku memandang Myungsoo dan teman-temannya tertawa, berjalan menuju bangkunya. Seperti biasa, beginilah kehidupanku. Aku adalah seseorang yang mencoba mengulangi kehidupanku untuk menjauh dari kebohongan.

Namun, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa lepas dari kebohongan.

Waktu sekolah dasar, aku berbohong untuk mendapatkan teman, agar aku diakui oleh Hyun-hyung. Begitu pula ketika aku sekolah menengah pertama. Aku mengaku kalau aku adalah anak orang kaya meski aku tau, orang tuaku bukan orang yang tenggelam pada sesuatu yang disebut dengan kemewahan. Dan sekarang, di saat aku ingin mencoba berubah saat sekolah menengah atas, ternyata aku tak bisa.

Aku tak bisa keluar dari sesuatu yang disebut kebohongan.

Aku berpura-pura pada ibuku kalau aku baik-baik saja, padahal kenyataannya aku dibohongi seseorang yang mengaku temanku, Myungsoo.

Cih, orang itu hanya membutuhkan aku untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dan sekarang haruskah aku berbohong untuk mendapatkan teman kembali?

Apa aku takkan pernah bisa menjadi orang yang jujur?

* * *

"Jadi, Park Jimin, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan ketika musim panas?"

Aku segera berdiri dari bangku, membuka buku tulis dan mulai membacanya.

"Yang kulakukan disaat musim panas adalah aku membantu orang-orang dalam kesulitan. Semacam bakti sosial. Kejadian disana menyenangkan. Aku memiliki banyak teman yang ternyata peduli dengan hal tersebut. Banyak juga orang-orang berkebutuhan khusus yang hadir."

Sekelas memandangiku dengan tatapan kagum. Begitu juga dengan guruku.

"Wah, kau benar-benar murid teladan, Jimin. Nah, tirulah kegiatan seperti Jimin ya."

"Jimin, kau hebat. Punya teman dari luar. Padahal kau disini suram sekali." Komentar Taehyung yang duduk di depanku.

Aku duduk kembali seraya tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong.

Tanpa sadar, aku berbohong lagi.

Aku berbohong.

Pada kenyataanya, aku sama sekali tidak ikut yang begituan. Aku hanya membantu ibuku untuk berkerja mengantar susu karena ayah waktu itu dipecat kembali.

Kenapa, kenapa aku tidak bisa jujur?

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kebohongan pertama yang aku buat. Aku tak bisa berhenti berbohong. Semakin hari, semakin banyak kebohongan yang kubuat. Dan itu semakin tidak terkendali. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

Tetapi, bagaimana caranya aku lepas dari situasi ini?

Berbohong kalau aku adalah anak orang kaya, berbohong tentang gaya hidup, berbohong tentang uang jajan.

Dan ujung-ujungnya aku mendapatkan teman palsu kembali.

Perhatian palsu.

Dan tentu saja, aku pun tersenyum palsu.

Sekarang, aku sedang merenung di atap sekolah. Aku bahkan mengabaikan panggilan suara bel yang nyaring.

Tidak kah kalian pikir aku akan khawatir pada situasi ini?

Jawabannya tidak.

Aku kan bisa berbohong dan predikatku sebagai anak teladan akan membuat orang percaya dengan kata-kataku.

Aku pun memandangi langit, mendinginkan kepalaku. Namun suara langkah seseorang membuat mataku pun menutup. Matilah aku jika itu guru. Aku akan berpura-pura tertidur dengan alasan tidak sehat.

Langkah itu semakin mendekat.

"Kerutan dari dahi, terlihat dipaksakan. Aliran pernapasanmu juga berbeda dengan orang yang tidur. Kau mencoba menipuku?"

Suara seorang gadis?

Aku pun membuka kedua mataku. Tampaklah seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan mata sipit dan terlihat galak. Ia menatapku dari atas.

"Ho…hoah!" Aku yang kaget langsung mendorongnya begitu saja dari posisi baringku. "Si..siapa kau?"

Gadis itu pun tak sengaja terjatuh. Dengan ekspresi marah, ia malah menamparku.

"Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan seorang gadis? Dasar."

Aku mengelus pipi kananku yang ditampar olehnya, "Ma…maaf. Tapi, tak usah menamparku juga."

"Kau adik tingkat harusnya sopan sedikit." ujarnya memerintah.

Aku melihat pita yang ia kenakan. Berwarna biru.

"Eh, iya. Ma..maafkan aku, Sunbae. Aku tidak tau." ujarku seraya berdiri dan membungkuk. Kemudian, aku bangkit dari posisi bungkukku. Mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Tak usah sok baik. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Sunbae, maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Aku benar-benar kaget dan tidak tau kalau itu, Sunbae. Ada gadis yang mengejar-ngejarku. Makanya aku kabur dan kukira itu dia. Aku benar-benar tak tau, Sunbae."

Dan aku berbohong kembali.

Gadis itu menatapku kembali. Dia seolah membaca apa yang ada di dalam diriku.

"Kau bohong."

Aku pun kaget.

"Kau sudah ketauan dua kali berbohong padaku. Pertama, pura-pura tidur. Kau mengira aku guru kan? Kedua, kau bohong kalau ada gadis yang mengejar-ngejarmu. Karna kau tau? Aku dari tadi dipojok dekat tembok dan kau mencuri spotku untuk tidur siang dan gayamu dari tadi tidak menunjukkan tanda kalau kau habis belarian. Dan sekarang aku ingat siapa kau. Kau Park Jimin kan? Si murid teladan yang dibicarakan guru-guru itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Y…ya, Sunbae."

Mati aku.

"Ku kira, kau benar-benar keren seperti kata orang-orang. Ternyata, kau Cuma bocah yang berlagak saja. Sekarang minggir, itu spotku. Kalau tidur, cari tempat lain."

"Sunbae…."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku takkan memberitau ke guru kalau kau cabut. Tenang saja."

Aku menatap Sunbaeku dengan ekspresi lega.

"Terimakasih, Sunbae."

"Panggil aku Yoongi."

* * *

Sejak kejadian bertemu dengan Yoongi, aku pun mulai sering datang ke atap sekolah untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Sunbaeku itu.

Yoongi –sunbae adalah seorang gadis pemalas. Kerjanya hanya tidur saja. Sedikit-sedikit, tidur. Dia juga galak dan menyeramkan. Bahkan, hampir semua orang tidak mau berurusan dengannya.

Tapi, aku tau kalau Yoongi-sunbae yang sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang hangat. Dia memang terlihat seperti itu diluar, namun dia memiliki kemampuan observasi yang bagus dan akan memperhatikanmu di dalam kegalakannya. Contohnya saja, seperti sekarang, dia membuatkanku bekal mesti aku tidak memintanya. Katanya, dia jarang melihatku makan.

"Kau berbohong lagi kan, kalau kau sudah makan? Perutmu saja berbunyi begitu. Seharusnya jujur saja kalau kau belum makan atau tidak sempat makan."

"Ma..maafkan aku, Sunbae."

Yoongi menghela nafas, "Kau ini kerjanya minta maaf saja, Jimin."

"Ah..hahahahaha." aku tertawa canggung.

"Kau ini orang kaya kan? Kenapa tidak mau membawa bekal? Gengsi? Kalau gengsi ya jajan saja."

"Kaya? Itu salah satu kebohongan, Sunbae. Bawa bekal? Aku mau saja, tapi aku tidak bisa. Rotinya tidak bisa untuk siang nanti dan jika aku menggunakan uangku, aku tidak bisa naik bus." ujarku dalam hati.

Ingin sekali aku meneriakkan hal tersebut. Namun, pada kenyataannya, aku hanya diam.

"Jimin?"

Aku menatap Yoongi, "Ya, Sunbae?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang mengangguku belakangan ini. Kau tak terganggu kan berbicara denganku seperti ini?"

"Ada apa memangnya, Sunbae?"

Dia menghela nafas, "Rumor. Orang-orang curiga kalau kau selalu menghilang ketika jam istirahat. Biasanya kan kau dengan Myungsoo dan belakangan ini kau tidak mau main dengannya. Belum lagi, ku dengar dari gadis lainnya, kalau aku merebutmu dari mereka."

"Aku…aku tidak masalah sih, Sunbae."

Aku pun tersenyum, membuat mataku seperti segaris.

"Karna, hanya dengan Sunbae, aku tidak bisa membuat kebohongan baru. Kau selalu tau kalau aku ingin bohong. Dan setiap aku mencoba untuk berbohong, aku tak bisa dan berakhir dalam diam." lanjutku dalam hati.

"Yah…sebenarnya sih, aku sama." ujarnya dengan pipi yang bersemburat merah. "Kau bahkan tak masalah dengan aku yang selalu galak seperti ini."

"Tentu saja, aku kan menyayangi, Sunbae."

"Dasar gombal. Kau mau aku tampar?"

"Boleh juga."

Dia mendengus, "Dasar massochist."

* * *

"Jadi, ini kah kau yang sebenarnya, Jimin?"

Sepandai-pandainya melompat, pasti kau akan terjatuh juga.

"Tak kusangka, kau cuma orang yang miskin, ya." ujar Myungsoo.

Jae, salah satu teman Myungsoo berkata, "Cih, apanya yang perusahaan. Kegiatan sosial? Mungut sampah sih iya."

"Dan sekarang kau mencoba berbohong pada Yoongi-sunbae? Kau taukan Myungsoo menyukai dia? Kau tau?" tanya Seunghoon.

Seluruh teman kelasku menatapku jijik.

"Tak kusangka anak teladan itu hanya seorang pembohong."

"Jangan-jangan dia suka menyontek, makanya nilai dia bagus."

"Jadi mobil yang dia foto waktu itu, karna dia adalah seorang petugas pencuci mobil?"

Jimin menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hentikan…."

"Jimin itu….."

"Anak teladan itu….."

"Hahahaha, pantas saja dia…"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

Teriakkanku membuat semua anak-anak yang ada di kelasku terdiam. Aku yang tidak tau harus melakukan apa langsung beranjak keluar dari kelas. Diiringi tawa mengerikan dari mereka.

Yoongi yang hendak mengembalikan buku tak sengaja melihatku keluar, "Jimin…aku mau membalikkan buku…"

Kuabaikan.

* * *

"Tak seharusnya aku hidup."

Aku memandang ke bawah gedung.

"Aku..aku tak bisa. Aku sadar aku berbohong tetapi…aku…"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar.

"Jimin!"

Yoongi. Gadis itu..

Aku pun menoleh. "Sunbae…"

Dia menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku….aku sudah jatuh…dalam sebuah kebohongan….Sunbae…"

"Jimin…."

"Tolong, pergilah. Kau harusnya menghindariku. Kebohongan itu terus mengalir. Aku tidak bisa…aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Bahkan di tempat yang aman sekalipun, rumahku, aku berbohong…aku berbohong kalau aku baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi…"

"Aku bahkan sadar kalau aku berbohong, Sunbae. Jadi, tolong. Jauhi aku. Aku bahkan berbohong disaat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Tetapi…hubunganku denganmu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Kau nyata, kau ada. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Aku membencimu, Sunbae. Pada kenyataannya aku…"

"Kau mencoba berbohong padaku ya, Jimin? Kau tidak benci padaku. Buktinya kau berbicara denganku, menerima kekuranganku, dan menyemangatiku. Semua nyata. Bukan sebuah kebohongan. Bahkan dalam sebuah kebohongan, ada setitik kecil kejujuran. Maka dari itu, turunlah. Genggam tanganku, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari kebohongan itu."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Aku tau, hanya aku..hanya aku yang bisa mengetahui kebohonganmu. Dan…pasti berat bagimu untuk menjadi seorang Mythomania, bukan? Kau ingin teman, kau ingin diakui, kau tidak ingin gagal."

"Ayo, sama-sama. Kita atasi itu semua ya, Jimin? Seperti kau yang mengatasi semua tamparan dan kata-kata kasarku."

Aku, Park Jimin akan mengatakan selamat datang pada kejujuran.


	3. Cinta Pertama

Seorang wanita tampak menunjukkan raut malu-malunya. Pipi yang putih itu sudah semerah tomat. Dengan suara yang pelan, ia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

"A…aku…aku juga. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku." Balas seorang pria yang sedang duduk di samping wanita tadi tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang menatap mereka berdua.

Yoongi.

Ya, orang itu Min Yoongi. Seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dengan surai hitam dan kulit yang seputih salju.

"Cinta pertama?" bisiknya seraya menatap sepasang muda mudi dihadapannya dengan rasa ingin tau.

* * *

 **Cinta Pertama**

 _"Cinta dari adalah hubungan saling nyaman, tidak terbebani, dan hubungannya mutualisme dalam arti yang baik. Seperti hubungan Dia dan Yoongi."_

* * *

Seingat Yoongi, dia sudah lama tak mendengar kata itu. Ah, sejak kapan ya?

Sejak dia masih anak-anak?

Atau sejak….sejak kapan?

Ia tidak ingat. Sudah tak ingat lagi atau…memang sengajakah ia lupakan?

Kedua manik eboninya beralih dari menatap pasangan yang ada dihadapannya menjadi ke arah langit biru yang membentang luas hingga akhirnya ia menatap danau yang ada disana. Melihat seekor ikan besar yang dimangsa angsa-angsa bergerombolan.

Ikan itu mengingatkannya akan dirinya. Dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang selalu berusaha belajar dalam kumpulan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak belajar namun menuntut hasil. Dirinya yang berakhir dalam keputusasaan karena harus hidup dalam tuntutan orang-orang yang dulu disekitarnya.

Dan pastinya ia dimanfaatkan orang-orang tersebut.

Hubungannya dengan orang-orang itu hanyalah mutualisme. Bukan berdasarkan antara rasa cinta. Karena, kalau tidak cinta, tidak mungkinkan mereka meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesusahan dan mendekatinya jika ada gula yang manis?

Ah, waktu itu ia ingin bebas. ia lelah.

Ia, Min Yoongi ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menjadi Min Yoongi. Bukan menjadi 'Boneka' yang digerakkan oleh waktu sesuka hati.

Dan menurutnya jawaban dari itu semua adalah kesendirian.

Namun, tidakkah Yoongi ingat, kalau dirinya tak sendirian?

* * *

"Ayah, bolehkah aku berkenalan dengannya?"

"Tentu saja Yoongi."

Senyumanku kecil pun semakin melebar. Aku pun memegang tangannya.

Ah….

Dia tidak hangat, hanya saja Dia membuat pipiku bersemu. Dan tanpa sadar, aku pun berkata, "Salam kenal, aku Min Yoongi. Ku harap, kita bisa berteman baik."

Sejak saat itu, aku pun menjalani hariku dengan Dia. Dia benar-benar membuatku senang. Menghangatkan tiap relung hatiku dikala sedih dan membuat aku tertawa dikala aku senang. Setiap apa yang kudengar darinya selalu membuat diriku kagum. Semua terasa menyenangkan hingga hari itu pun datang.

Aku pun harus masuk ke tempat yang kata keluargaku adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Tempat itu membuatku mengenal banyak orang selain Dia dan keluargaku. Tempat itu menyenangkan dan aku banyak belajar sesuatu yang baru. Permainan, kegiatan, dan semua hal dari tempat itu adalah sebuah kesenangan.

Dan tentu saja, jika kau mendapatkan sesuatu, maka kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu.

Ya, yang ku korbankan atas tempat itu adalah…Dia. Hubunganku dengan Dia. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Dia lagi semenjak itu. Aku pernah merasa bersalah. Hanya saja, aku mengabaikannya. Toh, Dia pasti tidak akan menungguku kan? Dia pasti akan lupa denganku seperti aku yang lupa dengannya.

Tetapi….ternyata tidak.

Dia tak pernah lupa denganku. Bahkan sedetikpun Dia tak lupa. Dia bahkan tetap menungguku meski telah tertutupi oleh waktu. Dengan terang-terangan aku meminta maaf dengan Dia atas kesalahanku.

Kesalahanku adalah melupakannya.

Dan kalian tau apa jawabannya?

Dia berkata tak masalah. Yang ia inginkan hanya menatapku yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum dengan gusi yang terlihat dan garis pipi yang menurut orang-orang membuatku terlihat lebih manis.

Benarkah?

Aku mengira dia berbohong. Tetapi tidak, begitu aku memegang tangannya dengan rasa berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ia menyambutku dengan suaranya yang semakin terdengar indah. Suaranya membuat aku sadar.

Aku tidak hanya kagum padanya.

Tetapi, aku…aku jatuh cinta pada Dia.

* * *

Rutinitasku adalah belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Kegiatan itu kulakukan berulang-ulang di tempat yang kubilang menyenangkan itu.

Tempat menyenangkan?

Semu.

Semua kalimat kesenangan yang ada pada tempat itu semu.

Tempat yang membuat aku menjauh dari Dia.

Kali ini, bel dari tempat itu berbunyi. Suara bel yang nyaring itu bahkan mampu membangunkan temanku yang sepertinya ketiduran. Kami pun makan siang. Berbincang-bincang.

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku…aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan Dia."

Temanku yang besurai cepak pun tertawa mendengar celetukanku, "Kau serius? "

Aku mengangguk.

"Naif. Kau naif. Kita ini hidup di dunia yang dimana hanya ada kata belajar pada benak kita. Dan dari belajar, kita mendapat nilai, dan dari nilai kita bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Pekerjaan yang layak mendatangkan cinta."

"Cinta tidak semurah itu. Cinta itu didapat dari hubungan saling nyaman, tidak terbebani, dan hubungannya mutualisme dalam arti yang baik. Bukan hubungan mutualisme yang selama ini kita jalani di tempat ini. Hubungan dimana salah satunya akan jadi sampah ketika salah satunya mengalami kemalangan."

"Yoongi, yoongi. Kau ini polos sekali ya? Kalau kau hidup seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa hidup lama."

Aku mengabaikan ucapan temanku.

Dia…Dia tak mungkin salah. Karena cinta dari Dia, adalah hubungan saling nyaman, tidak terbebani, dan hubungannya mutualisme dalam arti yang baik.

Aku jadi rindu dengan Dia.

Dia si cinta pertamaku. Sedang apa ya? Apa dia menungguku seperti biasanya?

Kurasa jawabannya adalah 'Ya.'

Aku harus memintanya bersabar. Kata orang tuaku, jika aku berhasil melalui ini semua, mereka akan berjanji mempertemukan aku dengan Dia.

Tunggu aku ya?

* * *

Hari-hari palsu yang kulalui pun berakhir. Senyuman terkembang dariku. Setelah aku menjalani ujian dari tempat itu, akhirnya aku berhasil terlepas dari kekangan itu.

Tetapi, ternyata bertemu dengan Dia tidak semudah itu.

Untuk bertemu dengannya, aku harus mengorbankan keluargaku, teman, dan juga kehidupanku.

Apa begitu sulitkah bertemu dengannya?

Apa dia akan menerimaku? Apa aku akan ditolak karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama?

Aku jadi takut.

"Yoongi….jangan takut. Dia takkan pernah menolakmu. Tenang saja."

Suara saudara laki-lakiku mengingatkanku. Membuat aku menjadi tersadar.

Selama apapun aku membuatnya menunggu, perasaan Dia terhadapku tidak akan berubah. Karena, Cinta darinya adalah hubungan saling nyaman, tidak terbebani, dan hubungannya mutualisme dalam arti yang baik.

"Kan benar, Hyung disini."

Suara ini…Park Jimin. Sepertinya bocah itu membangunkan aku dari kenangan lamaku.

Suara seseorang yang terlihat lebih muda dengan surai pirang dan kedua mata yang segaris –karena sedang tersenyum—membuat Min Yoongi menoleh padanya.

"Kau?"

"Apa yang sedang Hyung lakukan? Ada masalah?" tanyanya seraya duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Tidak. Kau ini kenapa sih? Mengikutiku saja."

"Belakangan ini, Hyung terlihat frustasi dan berbeda dari biasanya. Aku jadi khawatir. Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku seperti biasanya."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kedua manik Jimin memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

"Kita sudah lama saling mengenal, Hyung. Aku tau, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan. Daripada sibuk memikirkan apa kata orang, abaikan mereka. Banyak yang berkata jelek tentangmu, tetapi masih ada yang mengatakan kau yang terbaik kan? Berjuanglah untuk mereka, fans kita."

Yoongi pun tersenyum kecil, "Ah…terimakasih."

Ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia tidak sendirian.

Dia, si cinta pertamalah yang mengenalkan orang ini padanya.

"Dan lagi, Dia menunggumu untuk membuat lagu baru, Hyung. Aku jadi tak sabar dengan lagu yang kombinasi antara Dia dan kau seperti apa. Buatkan satu untukku dong sekali-kali."

"Kau ini berisik, Jimin."

"Hehehe. Jujur saja, aku senang. Senang dengan Hyung yang sekarang. Hyung yang sekarang lebih jujur dan aku senang saat kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Apalagi ketika bertemu Dia, kau terlihat kere..."

"Oi…Yoongi-hyung, kau dicari Jin-hyung." Teriak Jungkook dari jauh. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan Jimin duduk. "Cepat pulang, Namjoon-hyung menunggumu."

Hoseok yang berdiri di samping Jungkook menambahkan, "Hyung…hyung, cepat pulang. Aku tidak mau dimarahi karena terlambat dalam latihan _dance_."

Yoongi lupa. Ia tidak sendirian. Ia dicintai oleh mereka. Mereka yang dikenalkan oleh Dia.

Dia, cinta pertamanya…mengenalkannya dengan orang-orang ini.

Yang membuatnya mengenal dunia yang dipenuhi oleh cinta. Yang akan bersedia membantunya jika dalam masalah.

"Terimakasih."

Ia tidak menyesal memilih Dia.

Dan jika ditanya mengenai cinta pertamanya, Min Yoongi akan menjawab.

"Cinta pertama adalah piano."

Ya, Dia adalah piano.

Yang mengenalkan dunia dimana cinta dari adalah hubungan saling nyaman, tidak terbebani, dan hubungannya mutualisme dalam arti yang baik. Seperti hubungan Dia dan Yoongi.

Musik.

Itulah hubungan Dia dan Yoongi.

Semoga saja, Dia juga menjadi cinta terakhir Min Yoongi.

-END-


End file.
